


The Strongest Creature

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Dogs, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: The party got dogs from a side quest and left them in the castle while they go off on adventures. This story revolves around the constant power struggle between the dogs as they strive to reach the top of the food chain.Based on Baki.





	The Strongest Creature

Character index:    
  


  1. Yujiro- breed: Tibetan Mastiff- owner: stein
  2. Olive- breed: Pomeranian- owner: lowen
  3. Lighting-:breed: Golden retriever: owner Booker T
  4. Socks- breed: Rottweiler- owner Mei shin. (has white feet)



  
  


**“If someone is born a male, at least once in his life he’ll dream of becoming the strongest Creature alive. Top Dog, Canine who aims to become the strongest in the world!”**

Yujiro towered over the defeated Pomeranian while barking triumphantly.  Though they were all around a year old, his size still dwarfed the other dogs, even lighting. The other 2 dogs took up attack stances on either side of the beast. They needed to save their friend.

Yujiro, though outnumbered and surrounded, did not fear his current situation. His deep bark shook the very air around him, sounding a challenge to all that could hear it. Its message was clear, “COME ONE, COME ALL. I’ll take on any challenger, at any time, in any number!”

Socks bounded toward Yujiro, nipping at his muzzle and distracting him. lighting , true to her name, moved in quick to grab olive and drag her from beneath the behemoth. While Olive was pulled to safety a yelp could be heard when Yujiro rammed into Socks, knocking him onto his back and going for his belly.

Lightning bolted over and jumped on Yujiro’s back, Biting at his neck. Moving to defend

himself, Yujiro dismounted the vulnerable Rottweiler to deal with the latest challenger, growling from the pits of his lungs.

While that battle raged on socks had enough time to recover and join in, though yujiro was bigger than both of them he was not yet full sized and was struggling to deal with both of the mid sized opponents. Struggling, but not losing. The battle had reached a stalemate. Yujiro not over committing to any single attack as that would leave his flank open to the other one. The 2 not getting to close as a hit from his large pawas could spell disaster for them. Then the scales tipped.

Yujiro was being pushed back, inch by inch, until finally he tripped, backpedaling over a large rock and falling onto his side. Immediately the 2 jumped on the opportunity and swarmed him. 

The rock wasn't a rock at all. It was olive, purposely tripping the larger dog. She joined the duo in dogpiling yujiro. His yelps and yips could be heard all throughout the courtyard of lefars castle. 

“You would think they would grow tired of playing so rough like that everyday” commented Grairi, sipping his tea as he watched the dogs play.

“It must be a sign of youth”- replied Vevrani as she watched her own children play in a similarly rough manner with the local boys and Hervul. 


End file.
